


My Queen

by boadecia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Crowley Has a Heart, F/M, Fluff, Mind Reading, Smut, first fanfic, i have no idea how to tag this, no food kink, reader like little sister for sam&dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boadecia/pseuds/boadecia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lovely reader decides to bake some cookies, only to be interrupted by Crowley. He reads her mind and finds out about her crush on him and decides to make a move. Fluff followed by smut (Sorry, I suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Queen

**Author's Note:**

> My first (uploaded) fanfic. yay  
> I´m sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes, English isn´t my first language and I´d appreciate it if you could maybe point out mistakes.  
> Thanks Love :)

Living as a hunter was kinda nice. Of course, you´d often get hurt, physically and emotionally, and you can´t really have a social life but you get to see a lot of places, meet new people, make aquaintances and so on. You don´t really get to do normal things, so doing the laundry, a completely unextraordinairy task, suddenly has something extraordinary about it. You live a fast paced life so, naturally, you cherish every moment of calmness.

Since we, which means team Free Will and I, hadn´t had a case in more then five days and everything else seemed to stay quiet, I decided to do something I normally don´t get any time for: baking. Nothing spectacular, i know, but for a hunter it kinda is.

While pacing around in the kitchen, gathering ingredients to bake cookies I quietly hummed my favourite song. I gently swayed my hips to the soft tune, a small smile tugging at my lips. How such a mundane task could cause such joy will never cease to amaze me. While mixing the ingredients for the dough my humming turned into singing, hips still swaying from side to side. Quickly the first load of chocolate cookies was ready to bake. While putting them into the oven I heard a rustling sound behind me. It was barely audible, but thanks to my heightened senses which came with being a hunter I could still hear it.

I wasn´t startled when a low voice spoke, which I quickly identified to be the one of the king of hell personally.

"Hello Darling" his voice was soft, laced with a british accent.

"Hello Crowley" I said, without turning around, my singing reduced to a humming again. I quickly set the timer and turned around to face him "What brings me the great honour of being visited by the one and only, all-mighty King of Hell?" I asked sarcastically, my voice disgustingly sweet. He grinned slightly as he moved the glass in his right hand, causing the amber coloured liquid inside to softly splash around. As always he wore a black suit with a crimson tie, tailored to fit his body perfectly. He did look rather good, to be honest.

"Do I need a reason to visit my favourite human being on this planet?" he asked, slightly smirking.

"Actually yes, since you never come unless you want something" I said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh sweetie, you wound me" he placed his free hand above the spot where his heart is, faking a hurt expression. I quietly laughed.

"I havn´t even started yet" I smirked at him before turning around to start with a new dough for the next load of cookies. I slightly flinched at the sudden feeling of hot breath against my neck and a hand being placed around my waist.

"May I ask what you are doing?" Crowley´s breath tickled along my neck, sending shivers down my spine. He ghosted his lips along my throat, causing me to close my eyes briefly at the sensation.

"What does it look like? I´m summoning Lucifer with the help of chocolate chips and nutella" I answered while trying to ignore his hand which started to draw small circles on my side and the tiny nips along my neck. He let out a small chuckle, which was kind of adorable.

Crowley and I either threw sarcastic and sassy remarks at one another or flirted shamelessly. The latter always lead to the Winchester brothers being furious and threaten to rip Crowley´s lungs (or other body parts) out if he so much as tried to hurt me, which I found both adorable and hilarious. I mean, I´m a hunter for god´s sake, I can look after myself. But they had none of that. So of course, in the exact moment Crowley started to inch slightly closer to me they had to enter the kitchen.

"Hey (Y/N), what are you... WHAT THE HELL???" entry Dean

"God, Dean, why are you... THE HELL ARE YOU DOING???" entry Sam

Crowley quickly backed off a bit, but he still kept close to me, which I found rather odd.

"Hello boys" he smoothly greeted them as if nothing suspicious had happened.

I turned around too and smiled slightly at them "I´m baking cookies" I answered their unfinished question from when they came into the kitchen.

"Uh-hu and what is he doing here?" Dean asked, his tone angry as he gestured towards Crowley.

"Just wanted to visit my favourite human" Crowley said, winking at me which caused both Winchester´s to let out an angry exhale. Luckily as they kept glaring daggers at Crowley the timer went off and I retrieved the cookies from the oven. I put them on a plate and placed them in front of the three men as some sort of peace-offer.

"They´re still hot" I warned as Dean went to grab one but immediatly retracted his hand due to the heat of the cookie. Crowley let out a quiet "Moron" causing me to chuckle slightly. Since I grabbed two beers for the brothers I missed the adoring smile Crowley threw my way. I placed them in front of them, trying to calm them down as they were again glaring daggers at Crowley.

"Sit down, I´ll finish the next load. And do me a favour and don´t kill each other" I said as I turned back around. After a few minutes the silence became unbearable so I started humming again. My hips started to absentmindedly sway again, causing the three men to downright stare at my butt.

"Guys, please stop staring at my butt" I said as i noticed my swaying hips. I could practically feel their stares burning holes in it, making me a bit uncomfortable.

"But it´s so pretty. So perfectly round. I wonder what it would feel like if you´d be grin..." Crowley started but was interrupted by a loud smacking sound followed by an "Ouch, damn it Moose, not my head" causing me to laugh quietly. The next tray was quickly finished and in the oven and luckily there were no further ´incidents´.

"Found a case?" I asked sitting down at the counter, next to Crowley. Sam and Dean shook their heads and I let out an annoyed puff of air. "Great, then what are we supposed to do the next few days?" I asked no one in particular.

"I have one or two ideas, involving mostly the two of us and some kind of... exercise" Crowley whispered in my ear. It was a bit odd. Of course I was used to his flirting and innuendos, but he never was this handsy. I mean, I could still feel the kisses he ghosted over my neck earlier and now he was drawing patterns on the inside of my knee. I brushed it off as him just trying to get a rise out of the Winchesters (which worked perfectly btw). _He couldn´t possibly...? no._ I immediatly stopped the thought cause there was no way in hell anyone could actually like me. Especially not the king of hell. Crowley suddenly nipped at my earlobe, causing me to let out a shaky breath. I glanced at Sam and Dean and they were practically fuming

_Three, two, one_ "Crowley back off" Sam half-yelled just as I reached the end of the countdown.

"Whoa, what got your panties in a twist, Moose?" Crowley asked innocently. I had to bite my palm as to not burst out in laughter at the glares both Winchesters threw at him. Seriously, if looks could kill he´d already be burned to ashes. Thrice.

"I swear to god, if you don´t stop touching her..." Dean trailed of, his tone laced with venom.

"But she likes it. You can´t read her thoughts. Or feel the way she reacts. If you two wouldn´t be here she´d be a writhing mess..." at this point I kicked Crowley in the shin. Hard. He let out a groan of pain which seemed to soothe the brothers. A tiny bit. Luckily the timer went off and I had an excuse to get up. After putting the cookies on the plate on the counter I started to head out of the kitchen.

"Alright, I´ve had enough war for today. I´ll be in my room. And don´t you dare kill each other" I glared at the three of them threateningly. They nodded so I spun on my heel and quickly walked to my room. I could feel their gazes following me but I chose to ignore it and not turn around.

In my room I practically threw myself on my bed. As my muscles relaxed I let out a soft moan. I reached for my phone on my bedside table and turned on some music. As I quietly sang along i let my mind wander to the events from earlier. Like already mentioned, it was odd that Crowley was this handsy. He usually never touched me, and if he did then only when the Winchesters were around just to get a rise out of them. And then not for long, just fleeting touches, in sometimes inappropriate places. I brushed those thoughts off. I didn´t want to get my hopes up. Seriously, as if Crowley could possibly like me. The idea was just ridiculous.

I always had to have a crush on boys/men who could never like me back. It was as if I had some kind of attraction to the most inaccessible. So, of course, my crushes were always unrequited. It hurts every time you actually make a move and get turned down, but with time you learn that you better keep your mouth shut and don´t tell anyone just to avoid the embarassment. And luckily you get better in hiding it.

But with Crowley, it was harder. It was as if with every flirt, with every bad pick up line, with every fleeting touch the wall I´ve built around my feelings gave in. I couldn´t do anything against my lingering stares in his direction or the blushes that tinted my cheeks red when he made some inappropriate comment. It was horrible. I let out a frustrated groan and threw my arm above my forehead, then rolling it down so it lay above my eyes. I closed my eyes tightly, letting out another groan. Why was I so messed up?

Since it´s been about half an hour since i´ve left the kitchen and I hadn´t heard any shouts or screams or other noises indicating a fight of some sort I decided that it was safe to go into the kitchen. I really needed a cup of coffee and I wanted to try the cookies I made earlier. I assumed that the boys were either in their rooms or in the library and Crowley was back in hell or wherever else demon kings are when they´re busy, so I was a bit surprised to see that Crowley still hadn´t left.

"Hello Darling" he said as I entered the kitchen. He still sat in the exact same spot. I raised my eyebrow slightly.

"Why are you still here?" I asked, confusion evident in my voice.

"Why not?" he asked back, faking a hurt expression. A small smile tugged at my lips.

"I don´t know. Aren´t kings supposed to be busy with their kingdom duties or stuff like that?" I walked towards my beloved coffee machine and turned it on. I grabbed my favourite cup which had a deer drawn on the side. I don´t know why I loved it, but I did. I turned back around to face Crowley only to notice that he was standing directly in front of me now.

"You know, love, I could hear your thoughts. When you were in your room" he started. I groaned and hid my face in my hands. I could feel my cheeks burning up and I mentally scolded myself for thinking of him when he was just a room over. How could I possibly forget that he can read minds. I just wanted to vanish into thin air. Warm hands wrapped around my wrists, forcing them away from my face. I still kept my gaze cast on the floor, not being able to handle the oncoming embarassment. Crowley gently lifted my head so I had to look him in the eyes. They were a beautiful shade of hazel. He let out a low chuckle and I remembered that he can read my thoughts. God fucking damn it. I was surprised when he gently tugged a strand of hair, which had fallen over my eyes, behind my ear and then cupped my cheek in his hand. My skin tingled everywhere his skin touched mine. His gaze flickered from my eyes to my lips ever so often until he muttered a "Fuck it" and gently placed his lips on mine. I was shocked to say the least. After a few seconds I started to respond, my eyes fluttering shut. His lips were so soft and warm, it felt amazing. It was as if a flame ignited in the pit of my stomach, sending warm shivers throughout my body. A minute or so later I gently pulled away as the urge to breath became too strong to ignore. Crowley placed his forehead on mine and stared into my eyes.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do this" he confessed "You have no idea how long I have liked you. I didn´t want to listen to your thoughts but the boys were just so annoying earlier and I wanted to get to know you a bit better. I just couldn´t stop myself from reading your mind and luckily you were thinking about me. It´s been way too long since someone had real feelings towards me, which weren´t exactly hate or anger. I missed the feeling of being important to someone. Especially someone as beautiful and smart and caring as you" I had no idea what I could possibly say after his little speech, so instead of ruining the moment with my stupid blabbering I pulled him down and kissed him.

The kiss wasn´t shy and sweet like the first one but filled with passion and unspoken feelings. My skin tingled everywhere he touched me. I moved one hand to the back of his neck and ran my fingers through his hair, pulling him even closer. He tangled his hand in my hair while gently licking at my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Almost immediatly I granted him access and our tongues fought for dominance. His hand that wasn´t tangled in my hair moved to the small of my back, pulling my hips towards his. He let out a small moan as I nibbled at his bottom lip. We kissed for a few more moments until the lack of oxygen forced us to pull away again. I gently tugged at his hair, causing him to emit a low growl. It send sparks through my body which eventually settled in my lower abdomen. The sound was incredibly sexy and I wanted to hear it again, so I tugged at his hair again, this time a bit harder earning me another growl, but louder than the one before. I smirked slightly, looking him directly in the eyes. His pupils were blown wide, his gaze filled with arousal and lust. I could feel pleasure surge through me and settle in my lower abdomen. If only his look could cause this, how would it be if he really tried. Oh boy, I was up for something.

"How about we move this party somewhere else?" Crowley suggested, nipping at my earlobe.

"I´d love that" my voice was breathy and practically dripped with arousal. He let out a groan at the sound of it which sent a jolt of pleasure through me. Suddenly I felt as if I had been torn apart only to be put back togehter seconds after. It didn´t hurt, it was just unfamiliar. Looking around I noticed that Crowley had teleported us to my room. He practically threw me on my bed, hovering above me seconds later.

He eyed me from head to toe and I did the same. His eyes were blown with lust and arousal, he was panting and there was a really obvious tent in his trousers. I subconsciously licked my lower lip, causing him to chuckle.

"Like what you see?" I just smirked at him in response, bucking my hips up to meet his. I was rewarded with another one of his sexy growls and I could no longer surpress the moan they caused. He started to nip at my neck, leaving bruises behind, marking me as his. This only caused my state to arousal to heighten and I could feel my panties dampen slightly. I tugged at his tie, loosening it until I was able to pull it off and then proceded in unbottoning his shirt. I had to fight the strong urge to just rip it off but I guessed it was awfully expensive so I decided against it. After the last button was finally undone I pushed the shirt and his jacket off his shoulders. He was well built, pale skin over firm muscles. He snapped his fingers and my shirt and trousers were gone, so I was only dressed in my underwear. I thanked my lucky stars that I´d chosen to wear matching black and lacy underwear. Crowley looked at me as if he wanted to memorise my body for eternity.

"Beautiful" he breathed out.

"You aren´t too bad yourself, sir" I mumbled in response. He glued his eyes on mine, a mischivous expression in his gaze. A smirk grazed his lips as he lowered his head to my collarbone, starting to mark me again. I trailed my hands over his back, occasionally dragging my nails over his skin. He groaned every time I did so. Reaching the hem of his trousers I unbuckled his belt and undid the botton. I slowly moved my hand into his trousers, working it under the waistband of his boxers. I gripped his manhood to which he let out a surprised moan. It was deep and guttural and did unexplainable things to me. I moved my hand up and down his shaft concentrating on the noises he made. He snapped his fingers again and the both of us were completely undressed, he hovering above me thrusting shallowly into my hand. Crowley moved his hand down my body, ghosting it over my skin. Goosebumps spread all over my body and my skin was tingling in excitement. He gently pulled my legs apart, playing with the soft skin of my inner thighs. His lips had moved from my collarbone to my chest, where he scattered kisses and licks on the skin between my breasts. From both our mouths flew moans and groans of pleasure. At the same time I tightened my grip on his cock he bit down on my nipple and thrust two of his fingers inside me, so we both let out exceptionally loud moans.

"Crowley, please" I begged as the pleasure was getting too much and not enough at the same time. Luckily he didn´t put up a fight and moved up my body again, resting his forehead against mine.

"Are you sure, Love?" he asked quietly. i nodded eagerly, not able to form any coherent sentence as his tip probed at my folds.

"Then be mine" he entered me in one slow thrust, stretching me deliciously. He waited a few moments until he started to pick up a pace, thrusting into me over and over again. We were staring at each other, admiration and lust obvious in our gazes. I pulled him down in a searing kiss, his tongue quickly claiming my mouth. His thrusts came harder and quicker as he grabbed my hips tightly. I was sure that I´d be covered in bruises and hickies the next morning but I didn´t give a shit. Instead I pulled away from our kiss and started to mark him myself.

As our bodies moved together our moans flew freely. Pleasure ran through me, gathering in the pit of my stomach, forming a tight knot. I knew I was getting closer and judging after his moans and pants of my name, Crowley was too. As he brought one hand down to play with my clit and whispered "Cum for me, Love" the knot exploded, sending waves of pleasure through my entire body. I tightened around him, over and over again which brought him over the edge too. He kept thrusting into me till we came down from our highs, exhausted but happy. He gently pulled out of me, staring into my eyes lovingly.

"That was amazing" I breathed out, smiling up at him.

"Can´t argue with that, Love" he kissed me, slow and sweet. "You know, if I knew that this would be the result to reading your thoughts I would´ve done it way earlier" I laughed, running a hand through his hair. He grinned down at me, stroking his thumb over my cheek.

We lay there for a few minutes, just looking at each other.

"The boys are so gonna kill me" I mumbled quietly.

"I won´t let them. Nobody hurts my Queen."


End file.
